kontra
by begodeluxe
Summary: Gintoki tidak religius, tapi kadang ia percaya kalau ada malaikat dan iblis di sisinya. / soft hints of TakaGinShouyou.


Gintoki bukan orang yang religius. Semua orang tahu kalau ia pergi ke sekolah kuil karena Yoshida Shouyou, bukan atas keinginan sendiri. Ya maksudnya ia mengikuti pria berambut panjang itu tanpa paksaan, tapi motivasinya bukan _ingin belajar_ tapi _ingin balas budi_. Atau lebih tepatnya, penasaran pada sosok gurunya.

Yang mana pun, ia tak pernah benar-benar belajar. Ia hanya duduk di sana, memandang jauh keluar jendela, dan mulai agak bersemangat ketika membahas soal pedang. _Bushido_. Jalan _ninja_ —eh, _samurai_. Jangankan pelajaran agama, pelajaran matematika yang ia kuasai saja hanya operasi hitung dasar.

Tapi terkadang, biasanya ketika hujan datang dan pemandangan di luar tak dapat dinikmati dengan baik sehingga ia terpaksa memperhatikan Shouyou seperti sekarang, ia berpikir kalau... mungkin saja malaikat itu ada.

Bukan malaikat bersayap, tapi setidaknya rambut berwarna krem membuatnya terlihat menawan. Ia tak bisa mengantarkan ke surga, tapi sanggup mencabut nyawa. Ia bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta tanpa harus mengumbar apa-apa yang dimilikinya.

Dalam kemisteriusannya, malaikat yang ada di hadapan Gintoki begitu menawan.

"Mungkin _Sensei_ malaikat yang diturunkan untukku."

"Aku juga bisa jadi malaikatmu, Gintoki," Takasugi yang duduk di sampingnya menimpali gumaman Gintoki, "Malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Gintoki berdecih, "Melihatmu itu malah membuatku percaya kalau iblis itu nyata."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Adu tonjok terjadi setelahnya. Di tengah kelas.

.

Gintoki tidak pernah memiliki tempat yang ia sebut rumah sebelumnya. Ia tidak punya tempat kembali, tempat untuk pulang. Tempat yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tempat yang membuatnya merasa kalau di situlah seharusnya ia berada.

Dan kemudian, seperti malaikat yang menunjukkan jalan ke surga dimana semua manusia kembali, Yoshida Shouyou memberinya rumah. Memberinya tempat. Memberinya rasa nyaman. Memberinya ruang untuk pulang.

Bukan, bukan _Shouka Sonjuku_ —maksudnya, secara fisik memang iya. Sekolah kuil merangkap rumah Shouyou itu memang rumahnya juga. Tapi rumah yang sebenarnya adalah di samping Shouyou- _sensei_ , di samping malaikatnya. Itulah surga baginya.

"Gintoki, aku tahu kau sinting tapi berhenti menulis puisi rayuan gombal untuk _Sensei_."

Sedangkan duduk di samping Takasugi itu neraka.

.

Malaikat adalah makhluk tanpa nafsu—mereka hanya memiliki akal dan ketundukan mutlak pada Tuhan serta kebenaran. Gintoki mengerti benar soal itu, karena layaknya malaikat, Yoshida Shouyou pun sama.

Pria itu tak segan memarahinya, mengomeli, memberi hukuman-hukuman kecil, apabila ia berbuat salah. Tentu saja ia memberi alasan logis kenapa perbuatan itu tak boleh dilakulan, kemudian memberi tahu bagaimana yang seharusnya. Seperti malaikat, Shouyou- _sensei_ berpihak pada kebenaran. Akalnya ia kedepankan daripada perasaan—apalagi perasaan pribadi.

"SIAL! SEKALI LAGI! KAU CURANG! TADI TUMITMU MELEWATI GARIS BATAS!"

Tidak seperti _seseorang_ yang bernafsu mengalahkannya. Tanpa alasan.

.

Gintoki selalu menganggap Shouyou adalah malaikat. _Guardian_ yang dikirim Tuhan sebagai kompensasi kehidupannya yang tak bahagia sebelum ini.

Tapi menganggap pria berambut panjang dengan senyum kebapakan itu sebagai malaikat punya satu kelemahan; terkadang, ia lupa kalau Shouyou juga bisa terbang kembali ke surga—meninggalkan bumi. Meninggalkan dirinya. Kembali ke sisi Tuhan yang menciptakannya.

Malaikat yang menjaganya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya—membimbing Gintoki sampai dewasa. Kini, pemuda perak itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat keputusan yang sulit.

Sangat sulit.

"GINTOKI! BAGAIMANA BISA? BAGAIMANA KAU—"

"Maaf."

Tapi ia tak tahu kepada siapa maafnya terucap.

.

Ada kalanya yang mencabut nyawamu adalah iblis, dan bukan malaikat. Mereka akan membunuhmu dengan menyakitkan dan menarikmu paksa ke neraka. Gintoki percaya kalau ia akan dijemput oleh iblis—banyak hal buruk yang telah ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

Mabuk-mabukkan itu buruk.

Menelantarkan karyawan itu buruk.

Merusak fasilitas ketika bertempur pun buruk.

Tapi membunuh orang yang telah mengajarimu banyak hal itu benar-benar tak dapat dimaafkan.

Jadi ketika Takasugi menghunus pedangnya, Gintoki tersenyum. Dialah iblis yang akan menyeretnya ke neraka dan membakarnya dengan bara api yang begitu banyak.

"Gintoki," kata Takasugi, "Sampaikan salamku pada guru kita di neraka."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak tahu kalau bagi Gintoki, asal berada di samping Shouyou, maka ia berada di surga.

 **TAMAT**

 **Gintama** adalah properti sah milik **Sorachi Hideaki.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

Kenapa harus ada MOS.

Btw, line Takasugi yang terakhir itu beneran ada lho. Mirip-mirip gitu bunyinya.

Ditulis untuk self-challenge #My500Words in 31 days. Ini tanpa edit. Ditulis gitu aja tanpa mikir panjang.

Pokoknya saya ngga suka MOS.

Kritik saran diterima. Makasih.

Much love,

- **bego** d **e** l **u** x **e** -


End file.
